Mogadorians
Mogadorians Introduction Mogadorians, are the sentient species from the planet Mogadore. Mogadorians are an extremely communal species and they thrive in big cities. This behavior has actually caused great environmental damage to Mogadore. Appearance As with the Loric they have a human like appearance, although with distinguishable features that set them apart. In the film adaption, none have shown to have hair on the top of their heads ( although its not to say they could not have shaved it off, as a sign of their species ). They also seem to have strange written markings on top of their heads, and sometimes red eyes, as one was seen. Their teeth are small, ragged, and yellow in appearance, and on their faces they have what appear to be gills, which they use to smell or increase their smell capabilities or range. In the book they are described as looking human except they have no pupils, and some Mogadorian's have pure black eyes. They have circles around their eyes which makes them quite distinguishable from Loric. The Mogadorian's skin colour is described as almost bruise-coloured. They have a fairly shark-based facial appearance, with blank, black eyes, razor-sharp teeth and gills. Abilities Though they do seem to possess superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, endurance, durability, and senses; of all their senses, their sense of smell is the dominant one (aided by the gill-like structure near their noses). They have shown multiple times that they can easily defeat a human in combat and skill. Personality A dominant trait that Mogadorians continue to demonstrate is cruelty; in the film, after they had promised two humans salvation for their help, they easily dispatch them after they had lost the tracking device they had been using, and mutilated their bodies with a Mogadorian killing device (seen as a small marble-sized metal ball, though small spinning blades are coming out from the top and bottom). They are also well known for their violence, killings, and torture, and when they have found prey, they do not stop persuing the target until they have killed it with their own hands. Death After a Mogadorian has been killed, their bodies then turns to gray dust or ash and they blow away into nothing. Military Tactics Once the Mogadorians have found out where one of the Loric teens are, they will surround them from every corner and not let them escape. The Mogadorians will kill at any cost as long as the hunted are hunted. Invasion of Lorien Even though they seem to have no care for their own planet and ignorance, they are considered to be brilliant military tacticians. It was also believed that the Mogadorians secretly eliminated the Elders of Lorien. The Elders were considered to be citizens who have had years on end to practice their legacies and to increase their powers. Had the majority of the Elders present at the invasion, it was believed that the Loric could have won. This shows how cunning the Mogadorians are; eliminating the Elders, their biggest threat and conquering the planet with little effort. Another tactic they used was to starve their beast in order to become hungry and blood-thirsty. The Mogadorians also had been spying on the planet, waiting for the right moment, when their Elders were out of the way to attack. The Loric were unprepared and hardly stood a chance. It was during the attack that the nine children escaped, along with their guardians. When the invasion began, the Mogadorians attacked all the port cities and destroyed the ships to prevent the Loric from escaping. During the attack, the Mogadorians employed a force simply larger than the force they were attacking and made use of beasts native to their home planet. The attack lasted for a long time, but the Loric were defeated without the coordination and numbers to combat the Mogadorians. Hierachy Military ranks are not distinguished, however it appears from the novel they use a scout/soldier system. The scouts, while combat-capable, are trained and skilled in locating and reconiscence missions, however they are not armed with the same combat capabilities as the soldiers who carry swords capable of killing Loric and guns that can attach to their bodies as well as daggers of unknown nature.